


What the hell is going on?

by CamoTheRogue



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also being a shithead, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Cockroach being babey, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/F, Get pranked reader, Paranormal, Poltergeist Bluebird, PoltergeistAU, References to Depression, Shithead family, Slow Burn, bath bombs, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoTheRogue/pseuds/CamoTheRogue
Summary: You, a young, fresh out of college adult, move to a pleasant coastal town called Beach City. However, once you get there, strange things start happening to you. Who or what is making your life difficult, and why?
Relationships: Bluebird Azurite/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. First Days

You've just moved to a quiet little coastal town, for a few reasons, but mostly to get away from the big city and your shitheads of a family. While you look for a cheap apartment, you're staying in a small hotel room. Nothing big or expensive, just the basic necessities.

On your third day of hunting, you return home, tired and cold, from yet another fruitless search. That night, you find it hard to sleep, tossing and turning doing nothing for your restless state. You look over at the small alarm clock, provided by the hotel, and read it. "3:15 AM," you say out loud, to no one in particular.

You lay there for another minute, or two, possibly ten, before a quiet noise makes you shoot up in the bed. You look around, then pause, waiting. There it is again, a noise akin to something like laughter. You shake your head, it must be the exhaustion getting to you. You swing your feet over the edge of the bed, and walk to the cramped bathroom, turning to the sink, and looking at your self in the mirror. You blink, vision blurry. "Is there something on my face?" You ask the air, walking back to the nightstand and retrieving your glasses, putting them on while you trekked back.

Looking in the mirror again, you observe a drawing on your face. A circle around your left eye, and a... teardrop? "What the actual hell?" You ask, not even annoyed, just confused. You wipe it off with a washcloth, the marker (you assume) coming off rather easily. "Guess some kid got into my room or something," you say, returning to the main area and checking your bags. "...but they didn't take nothin', I guess it's fine." You take your glasses off again, placing them back on the table before snuggling under the covers and attempting sleep again.

You wake up not even an hour later. "Goddammit..." you sigh, looking at the alarm clock, which... isn't there? "Must've knocked it over while I was sleeping. You sat up, reaching for your hairbrush, only to reach up and find your hair perfectly untangled. "Okay, that's fucked."

In the corner of the room, invisible to you, a small, fourlegged lady sat, watching how you'd react. After seeing the previous scene play out, Aquamarine scoffed to Ruby. "That's what she reacts to? Not the drawing, not the missing clock, but the hair?" A groan of annoyance. "You came up with those ideas Aqua. Just for the record." Aquamarine, looking a tad disappointed, glared at her companion inside the headspace. "Y'know Aqua, why don't we scare her?" "No. Way. I'm not doing that stupid thing from the movie."

The poltergeist sat in contemplation, then got up, still invisible, walking to the side of the bed. She grabbed the edge of your blanket, then proceeded to yoink it off of you. A shriek, then a yell of "Fuckin' hell that's cold!", with which you then picked the blanket off the ground, and threw it over yourself, covering you entirely. You sighed. "I have to get up eventually..." So, you crawled out of bed, grabbed your glasses, and dug through your bag, pulling out some underwear and a bra. "Oh, nice, lucky day I guess." You went into the bathroom and got ready to take your shower. Once you finished, you stepped out, grabbing your tow- oh for fuck's sake really? "That's gonna piss me off." You looked at the mirror, seeing the words 'Behind you' written in the steam. "Not falling for whatever fuckery that is." You swore you heard a quiet "Dammit" but you figured it was the bathroom fan. You put on your underclothes and stepped into the main area again.

"Oh good, the clocks back." You dressed yourself, a classic button-down and jeans. You chose a pale green shirt for today, then set out to find an apartment.

After you left, the fusion became visible. "Okay, so that didn't work." remarked Ruby. "No, really?" Aquamarine said, sarcasm dripping from her words. The fusion spoke out loud. "Now, 'ow do I prep for the next one?"

691 words. Thanks for reading!


	2. Finally, escape! Or... not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have finally arrived in your new apartment! The creepy writing, the strange pranks, it's over, isn't it?

Another day passed as you unpacked your boxes. Finding an apartment had taken too long, especially with the weird shit happening in the hotel room. What was worse was that you had to carry all of your boxes in by yourself, so it took much longer than it would if you had help. You were carrying a rather heavy box up the two flights of stairs, stumbling at points. "Who needs two sets of stairs? Why can't there be an elevator for cryin' out loud?"

You finally reach the door and nudge it open with your hip. You set the box down, and brush off your hands. "All that's left is my games, good." You begin the journey back to the moving van, down the stairs you go. And once you return, a stack of three boxes with you, you set them down inside with a sigh of relief. You shut the door and lock it, then set to unpacking them. A half an hour goes by, and most of your boxes were now laying empty by the door.

While organizing your living room bookshelf, you hear a clatter from the kitchen. "Oh, don't tell me there're rodents! I swear if I moved into this place only to have to get rid of rats..." You get up and walk to the kitchen.

Your knives are all on the floor, except for one, which had been stabbed into the drywall. A piece of paper hung from it. You picked up your knives and put them in the sink to be washed later, then angrily withdrew the knife from the wall, taking the paper off. It read:

**HELLO THERE :)**

"Oh hell no."

280 words


	3. The Obligatory Angst Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, ya done fucked up Blue.

It had been three days since you last slept. Most people would start to notice by that point right?

Well, with enough coffee, one begins to let these sorts of things slip by.

You told your family it was just you out having fun, your coworkers thought it was paperwork, but really, you just couldn't sleep. The strange things happening around your apartment didn't help either, though they've become strangely obsolete. However, it felt more strange to not get out of the shower and see things stacked on the counter or some other strange idea of a prank. You would be somewhat sad, except you just didn't have the energy to do so.  
So, you might as well keep going with your routine. Get up, get showered and dressed, coffee and breakfast, go to work.  
Something about the coffee this morning didn't taste right. Filters must've gotten overbleached.

You sat down, full mug in hand, and picked up your phone to check the news. Political scandal, political scandal, yadda yadda yadda. Same thing as last week. You looked at the time in the corner, squinting a titch before realizing the time. "7:30?! Holy fuck I'm gonna be late!" You chugged your coffee, grabbed your coat and keys, and ran out the door, sliding down the staircase railing like some musical protagonist to get down faster. You slid into your car and started the engine, backing out of the driveway. You were in such a hurry that you forgot about your seatbelt.

You got on the main road of Beach City, a relatively empty road this early. As you drove, your eyelids began to feel heavy. "No no no stay awake Y/N, if you crash now it'll be a permanent stain on your pristine record!" You struggled. "Come on... stay awake..."   
With that, your eyes closed, and you drifted off, but only for a moment. You woke again just in time to see yourself go over the railing of the bridge, and crash into the asphalt below. A searing pain erupted all over your body, and your vision began to darken. The screech of tires and the blaring siren were the only things to allude you to the presence of an ambulance, as a group of people rushed over to you, footsteps pounding. Why were their steps so loud? And their voices... so quiet...  
Your eyes opened again in a hospital, being rushed somewhere on a gurney. "Stay with me, don't close your eyes." spoke a calm voice, that of an older woman, a mother. Yes, this is what a mother sounds like. What a mother _should_ sound like.  
Your vision blacked out for another moment, and you were awake, fully this time.

White surrounded you, temporarily blinding you. When your vision cleared, you looked around. Ah yes, the familiar setting of the hospital, a frequent one in those cop shows you used to love. Your uniform was neatly folded on a chair, and there was an IV in your wrist. A woman came in, and spoke to you, But her voice was somewhat muffled. You shook your head to clear it, but to no avail. She made a face of realization, and moved around to the other side of your bed. "Can you hear me now?" She said, and you heard her loud and clear. "Yes." you replied, and you were taken aback by how quiet your voice was, raspy too. "Good. Now, I have to tell you good and bad news. Which do you want first?" Her voice was the same one you heard earlier.

"Good first please." What could be good about this situation? She smiled.

"Well, you have visitors. Should I tell you the other news now or after they leave?" you looked to the door, seeing your coworkers there.

"Now, please." She sighed, a serious look on her face.

"Well, you didn't break anything, but you'll have serious scarring for the rest of your life, mainly on your left leg, face, and torso. You'll also never see out of your left eye again." Your eyes widened, well, the right one did anyhow.

"Well, thank goodness I'm right-handed then." She laughed, and you did as well (read: attempted to).

"Not often a patient can make something positive out of something so serious." She checked her clipboard. "You'll be discharged in a week, since your body is healing faster than anticipated. You'll start physical therapy in two days, to help your leg. You'll have a limp for a lifetime, I'm afraid, but this is the best we can do for you." You nodded, holding back tears. You'd wait until you were alone for that.  
  
The week passed by quickly, and your physical therapy was going well. Too well. As you've often experienced, some things are too good to be true, and that's exactly what happened. Walk from one end of the mat to the other, using the railing. simple enough right? Yeah, no. It's pretty simple until leg cramps start to mess up your mojo. You fell onto the mat, clutching your leg, but now you would finish it out of spite. Pure, unadulterated, spite.

So, you'd finished that day's therapy, and they'd added a little painkiller to your IV bags.

The week finished out with you being able to walk fairly steadily, and you were sent home. You arrived at home after hailing a cab, and unlocked the door, stepping inside. "Home sweet home..." you muttered, setting your things on the table. You sat down, put your head in your hands, and began to cry.


End file.
